Mind Switch
by HarryPotterFan24
Summary: A freak incident at six-years-old leaves Harry Potter, an abused nephew of the Dursleys, a total vegetable. But magic interferes, and because magic may never be simple, it reaches into a different world and picks out the mind of a different hero to replace Harry's. What happens when a very different Boy-Who-Lived, one who is certainly not Harry Potter, enters the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by Lupus8282, who has 4 really good stories. You should read them.**

May 17, 1986 started just like any other day for six-year-old Harry Potter. He woke up in his cupboard under the stairs, at 6:00 am, to Petunia yelling at him to start making breakfast.

He made breakfast for them, but he didn't get to eat any of it. Harry was then sent back to his cupboard.

He decided to take a nap to make up for his lost sleep.

A little while later, Vernon barges in, and yells, "COME ON! WE'RE GOING!" He drags Harry out, because he was moving a millisecond slower than he wanted Harry to.

He had no idea where we were going, but he didn't have a choice, and couldn't ask, well, for obvious reasons.

They all got in the car and, unfortunately, Harry had to sit next to Dudley.

"But, Daddy, why do I have to sit next to _him_?" The feeling was mutual.

"You just do." Vernon said, as he started the car. Harry could tell he was starting to get mad at Dudley.

Dudley just had a grumpy face.

"Where are we going, anyways?" he asked.

So even their precious Dudley didn't know where we were going. There's no way that they would tell Harry.

"I already told you." Vernon growled.

"But-" Dudley never got to finish, though, because they were at an intersection, and Vernon decided to turn at a red light, because he was mad.

There was a drunk driver, going really fast, who crashed into them, head on.

The last thing that Harry remembered before passing out is hearing Dudley screaming like a little girl.

* * *

(at the hospital)

"He's in a coma. Now we are sure." the nurse said to the visitor.

He was wearing a black cloak and a black ski mask, making sure that only his eyes are showing.

"Here's my phone number," he said, handing the nurse a slip of paper. "Call me when he wakes up."

* * *

( 2 months later)

"His vitals are extremely bad. There is very little chance of survival for him. It's already sad that the other 4 people in the car crash died, at least one of them should live." The doctor said grimly, to the nurse.

"Doc! He's waking up!" Somebody yelled from the room next door.

The doctor ran there, and asked, "What!? How?"

"We don't know, but his vitals are perfectly normal, and he moved a bit."

That day, Harry Potter woke up, but did he really? Was it really Harry Potter?

The nurse called the phone number on the piece of paper she got 2 months earlier. But nobody answered. She called again. They still didn't answer. The nurse decided to give up calling, because if that person was really a distant relative of Harry Potter, like he said he was, wouldn't he have visited in 2 months? I guess not.

 **I hope you like it!  
** **Please review  
This chapter was short, but the next ones are probably going to be longer.  
:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason POV

The Giant war was finally over. I was hoping that Piper and I could just chill for a few years, at least. But no, I couldn't even rest for more than a week. Yep, that's how long the war has been over. One week.

Anyways, I was just with Piper, on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, when suddenly, I had pain shooting through my whole body. It hurt more than anything I have ever felt. That's a lot of pain that I've felt, by the way.

I guess I passed out, though, because the next thing I remember is waking up. But I felt really weird. I sat up, and realized that I was tiny.

I looked down at my hands, and they were puny. They looked like I was a 4-year old.

I realized I was in a mortal hospital, not at the infirmary at Camp. There were a lot of doctors in crisp, long, white doctor coats.

They were all holding clipboards, taking notes.

Taking notes on what?

Then I realized it was a _who_ not a _what_. Me.

"Harry, how do you feel?" somebody said, and it sounded like he was talking to me, because he was looking right at me. But why did he say Harry? That's not my name.

"Who's Harry?" I so smartly say. My voice sounded really squeaky, like a little kid's voice.

"You are." The doctor said.

"No, I'm Jason Grace." I still didn't sound like me.

I heard them whispering. I only caught one word: 'amnesia'

"How old are you?"

"17."

More whispering.

"Your name is Harry Potter. You are 6, turning 7 soon."

What?! Is this a dream?

I know for a fact that my name is Jason Grace, I am a demigod, son of the Roman god Jupiter, I am 17 years old, and I just fought in a war.

Of course, there is more to me than just that, but that's the basics. These people thought that I was totally somebody else.

Hades, I even looked and sounded like someone else!

Is this because of Hera again? I had hated it when I realized I was kidnapped and had lost my memories, but this was actually worse, because I have my memories, but I am somebody else! I am a 6-year-old!

While I was lost in thought the nurses were talking to me, but I didn't give them an answer, because I was thinking.

After that, I heard the word 'psychologist.'

Oh no. This is bad.

They told me that I would go to an orphanage, because my aunt and uncle are dead.

What? What the Hades? Why do I need to go to an orphanage? Well yeah, they just said it, but gods don't have DNA, so they must be talking about my mother's side of my family. I didn't know her, so I wouldn't know her siblings, if she had any. I guess she did. Or maybe this Harry guy had an aunt and uncle who are now dead. But really, what the Hades is going on?

Soon, I get tested for a bunch of stuff. But I think they were just normal stuff that would happen at a doctor's visit. Like height, weight, etc.

Then I am put into a car that takes me to the orphanage I was told about.

I looked out the window, and I tried to see where I am. I saw that there were no payphones, or tall skyscrapers. This was definitely not New York, where Camp Half Blood is.

I decided that it was worth it asking where we are, and the driver thinking I am crazy, because I really need to know.

I asked, and he said England. WHAT! How did I get all the way across a whole ocean!? Is it even 2016?

I don't think I can ask what year it is, though, because we just arrived at the orphanage.

 **Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed, followed, or favorited! (especially reviewed!) I love reviews,(no flames) so if you have the time please review! But that's the only time I'm going to say this, because I know that those people who say to review at the beginning of EVERY SINGLE chapter can get annoying. (No offense, if you do that.)**

 **I'm going to try a review goal,(I've never done this before.) but I won't do this for every chapter (unless somebody wants me to?)**

 **Goal: 6**

 **If I get 6 reviews, I will update in up to 3 days, but sorry if it's short, at least it would be an update.**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today in social studies, we started our greek unit, so we had to pick a name from the list of names, and I chose Calypso, my favorite character in Percy Jackson.**

 **Just felt like saying that!**

 **We reached our review goal! Actually, there was much more reviews than I expected. So, since I got 6 reviews on Oct 4, today is Oct 7, so that's 3 days.**

Jason POV (Harry)

The lady at the orphanage was very mean, and smelled like she hadn't taken a shower. She probably didn't.

She explained to me the stupid rules:

1\. You are to NEVER, under ANY circumstances, leave the building. _What? that doesn't make any sense. What if there was a fire? Nobody could leave. That's so stupid._

2\. You only get one meal per day. _This is an_ orphanage, _not a_ prison. _They are supposed to free us properly._

3\. Boys ages up to 6 in one room, 7-14 in another, and 15-18 in the last boys room. The girls are the same. _How many people are at this orphanage?_

4\. No boys in the girls room, and no girls in the boys room. _I guess this makes sense, like after 9 o'cloak, or something, but seriously, not at all?_

5\. Curfew is at 9:30 _Really? I usually go to sleep at 11:00 or later._

I was sent to the room with the youngest kids, because I remember somebody telling me that I am almost 7 years old.

There is only one open bed, all the way in the back of the room.

All the little kids, ( I guess I am one, too) looked at me as I walked over there. Nobody said anything. It was like that until curfew.

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Piper, who I already am missing. I could be anywhere. I could be halfway across the world. At least she is safe at Camp Half Blood.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks at the orphanage, and I have kind of gotten used to this place. The one meal a day, the nobody talking to me, and being a 6-year-old. Until on July 31, I am being shook awake, by the smelly lady.

Maybe I should come up with a name for her. Something like Smelly Lady. Nah, the names thing is more like Percy.

She told me I am switching rooms. I guess it's Harry's birthday.

There was less people in this room. I saw 3 burly, tough looking guys, who totally looked like some of the guys in the Ares cabin.

WAIT A MINUTE! IF I AM IN THIS LITTLE KID'S BODY, WHO IS THE REAL ME?! ?! ?! ?! ?! ?! ?! ?!

 **I feel so cruel to Jason with all these horrible rules.**

 **I just thought of having a goal of reviews, followers, and favorites. 100 for all of them, by chapter 14 ( There might not be that many chapters, so the last one, if there isn't 14.)**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have no good excuse, please forgive me! To make it up, I will TRY, and I said TRY, because I don't know if I can do this for sure, but I will try to update in the next 3 days. Until then, enjoy!**

Piper POV

Jason is really sick. He passed out a few days ago, and he's in a coma. I sit by his bed in the infirmary, all day, everyday.

Everybody else except Thalia (who is with the Hunters) is telling me to get some rest, but I will when Jason wakes up. I need to be by his side, when he wakes up. What if he wakes up, and nobody knows, because nobody is by his side, 24/7. That's why I HAVE to be by his side.

 **a few months later**

Jason still hasn't woken up. I am the only one who hasn't given up hope, because his heart is still beating.

 **a year later**

Annabeth POV

I don't think that Jason will live. It's just very unlikely that after more than a year, he would just randomly wake up.

Even Piper has given up hope. The only thing that is keeping us from burying him is the fact that his heart is still beating, just like it was a year ago. Just like anybody else's heart.

 **This is probably the last time this story will have anything to do with actually Jason's life, until maybe at the end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT.**

 **To** **anyone who is confused about Jason, he doesn't have a soul in his body, but he is alive because of magic. He'll stay that way for a while.**

 **I'm sorry I didn't update in 3 days from the last update, like I said I would try, but at least it was sooner than that update** **, and it's longer.**

Jason POV (Harry)

I stayed at the stupid orphanage for 4 years, then a weird old man came here, and claimed that I am a wizard.

In those 4 years, I tried to get back to Camp. I didn't have any golden drachmas, so I couldn't iris message, but I tried mortal ways. I tried to get my hands on a pen and paper. I tried to intimidate a person who worked here, but then I remembered that I was the size of a puny 7 year old. Which technically I am.

But back to the wizard thing. Of course, I know that that's not true. I heard of some pretty weird stuff, like gods and demigods, but wizards? Well, I guess anything is possible. But, really?Me? _I_ am defiinitely not a wizard. But then I realized that _I_ am not Jason, but Harry. So Harry is a wizard, but I guess he didn't know it.

The old man who I found out was named Albus Dumbledore, took me to a place called Diagon Alley. He said he's taking me to a school for wizards and that I have to buy my supplies.

I don't argue, because I figured if Harry is a wizard, he is supposed to go to this school, so when he gets back to his body, he should be going to the school. I dont know how long I am going to be in this body, but I hope not for any longer, because I don't want to ruin his life. In the orphanage, there wasnt anything I could do to ruin Harry's life, except for something like running away, but I didn't do that. At a school, I could easily ruin everything. I need to get back to my life and body. For now, I'll just have to live Harry's.

I ask Dumbedore what the name of the school is. He says Hogwarts. I almost lose it right then. I started laughing, but I tried to stop. I mean, really, _Hogwarts_?! When I see Percy again, I seriously gotta tell him that.

Right now, we are going to Gringotts, the bank. There are goblins running the place. I heard a myth about them once, so I knew that they were real, but I never thought that I would meet one.

"Key?" the goblin asked me.

What?

I heard Dumbledore's voice in my head, and I jumped.

I looked over at him, and he was bent down, looking like he was trying to tell me something. I guess he might have been whispering in my ear, and I thought that he was in my head.

"Sorry to frighten you, Harry, but I was just telling you to put your finger out so they can scan your fingerprint, which is the key."

"The key to what?" I asked. Of course, I knew it was probably a vault, but if I was an 11 year old, I have to sound kinda stupid.

"Your vault." the goblin grumbled.

"But why do I already have one? I thought that I just learned about the wizard world. Did I know about it before, and forget?"

Maybe that was a bit overboard.

Dumbledore started saying, "Your parents were also wizards-" but he was cut off.

 **That's it! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review** **goal:10**

 **:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ) :)**

 **Smiles for everyone!**


End file.
